For Love of Newbie
by likemycoffee
Summary: Perry and JD are in a happy place when someone from JD's past arrives and turns everything upside down. JDox fic. AU and SLASH you have been warned. Ratings will vary by chapter but T overall. Will become very angsty. POV's change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is part one of what will be a fairly long series. It is AU and as such canon events may be changed or ignored.

I smile to myself as I contemplate the dark headed figure sleeping with his head in my lap. JD has absolutely no interest in sports, unless you count the occasional game of basketball in the parking lot at the hospital or a game of pool at the bar – which personally I don't.

Credit where credit's due though; he did at least try to watch the hockey game with me and he didn't bombard me with questions either, although I'm fairly sure that is not due to a sudden moment of clarity regarding hockey rules but rather because after two years together, JD understands my moods and therefore knew that I would kill him for interrupting such an important game.

I run my fingers through JD's hair. I wish that he wouldn't coat it with mouse. I love the feel of his hair when it was product free; it's unbelievably soft, I've asked him to leave it lots of times it but it's pointless, he'll never leave the house without hair product. Although sometimes he washes it just before we go to bed and leaves it natural; I love that he does that for me.

I begin stroking his forehead and JD murmurs in his sleep. He looks like an angel. God I'm sounding way too much like a girl lately. This is what JD does to me. He's supposed to be the woman in this relationship.

JD stirs and a few moments later he opens his eyes and smiles. I sometimes think I could drown in those beautiful, blue eyes.

'Morning Sleeping Beauty,' I say, returning his smile.

'What time is it?' JD asks as he stifles a yawn.

'Just after four.'

'Oh – I missed the game.'

He actually sounds kind of disappointed. I laugh and place a soft kiss on his lips.

'Don't worry Princess, its ok – we won anyway.'

JD grins and gets up heading towards the kitchen.

'You want a coffee?'

'Please – are we still going out tonight?'

He rolls his eyes.

'Yes, it's Elliott's birthday. We have to go out.'

'Oh but we could do something a hell of a lot more fun than getting drunk at the bar...' I start to say but then I see the expression on JD's face and I trail off. 'Or we could go out that's fine too.'

'You are so whipped,' JD looks smug as hands me my coffee.

There's no point denying it because we both know it's true. I would do anything to make JD happy and as long as nobody else ever finds out I'm ok with it.

'Are you going to stay here tonight at least?' I ask as I wrap my arm around JD's shoulders and he leans into the embrace.

We don't actually live together yet because we're taking things slowly. So although we do spend most nights together – either here or at his place – I don't want to take it for granted; even though I hate sleeping alone. You see what a girl I've become? It's all JD's fault.

'I was planning to, unless you want to stay at my place?'

'As much as I love seeing Ghandi's embarrassed face in the morning because he's heard you screaming my name all night long, Jordan's bringing Jack by early tomorrow so I need to be here.'

JD smiles at that, he loves spending time with Jack. I was so worried, in the beginning that he would freak out at the idea of being a kind of step-parent, because as much as I cared for him, Jack and I come as a package deal. But I was worrying for nothing. He loves Jack and better still Jack loves him.

JD leans his head against my shoulder and I place a soft kiss on his forehead.

Everything just feels so perfect. It's taken us such a long time to get here. All through JD's Internship and the first couple of years of his Residency we danced around each other, my constant barrage of insults served as a pathetic attempt to disguise my attraction to him.

I knew that JD was gay, he made no secret of the fact but I was deep in denial, so much so that I got Jordan pregnant and tried desperately to make things work with her – even though we'd both known we were flogging a dead horse.

Eventually, I was forced to admit my feelings. I was spending literally all my time thinking about JD and I was making excuses to avoid being with Jordan. Then one day Jordan called me on it and I told her everything. She was upset but she still told me to grow a pair and grab my guy before somebody else did.

I literally did just that. I grabbed JD on the roof and kissed him. JD clearly thought that he'd gone mad, but then he began to kiss back. It was the best kiss I had ever experienced – until then at least.

We're taking things slowly because we are both determined not to ruin what we have.

I treat him properly. I take him out on proper dates, sometimes we even double date with his friends, we talk – that's not something you can avoid when you're dating JD but I have actually tried to open up. It's not easy for me but it's worth it. For the first time in my life I feel happy, really, really happy.

JD belongs in his arms like this, he fits perfectly. I don't ever want him to not be here.

'I love you,' I whisper.

'I love you too.'

There's a moment's pause before I speak again.

'Move in with me, JD.'

JD sits bolt upright and stars at me, his mouth open slightly in shock. Oh God what have I said? This is way too soon. Oh God he's going to say no and then we'll have an argument and he'll leave and this will all be over. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

***

'What?'

I'm looking at Perry with, what I'm sure is a dumbstruck expression. Did he really say what I think he said?

'Move in with me.'

Yep, that's what he said.

'Are you serious?'

The thing is I know he's deadly serious. Perry would never joke about something like this. God, moving in together is such a big step. Are we really ready? Of course we are ready. We've been together for two years. Most couples start living together way sooner than that. We practically live together anyway. I'm always staying over but this would be making it official.

Oh God, what if it ruins everything? Things have been fantastic lately; even Jordan's been ok with us. I don't want to mess everything up. I don't want to lose him but are we ready for that kind of commitment?

Then I realise that Perry's speaking again.

'I'm serious JD. I want this, you and me together.'

Suddenly I don't feel scared anymore because I realise that is what I want too. I'm not scared of making a commitment to him because I'm already committed to him. I have been since the moment he first kissed me on the roof. I knew then there was nobody else for me.

I find myself nodding. Tears are in my eyes, God maybe I really am a girl.

'Ok,' I whisper softly.

Perry's face suddenly lights up and I realise that he was just as scared as I was. I think I just fell in love with him even more at that moment.

He kisses me softly and I run my fingers through his hair as I deepen the kiss. We're going to do this. We're going to live together.

Oh my God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews I've had so far for this fic. It is much appreciated. **

**I know that some people may have felt that Perry was OOC in the last part but there was a reason for this, basically Perry puts up a front when there are other people around. When he's alone with JD he lets himself be his real self and so he doesn't rant so much or call him by as many nicknames. In this chapter hopefully he will seem more like he does in the show. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy:)**

'Do I look ok?' I ask as I climb out of the Porsche and smooth down my shirt.

'Yes Newbie, for the millionth time, you look gorgeous. Now can we please go and get drunk? You know I can't tolerate Barbie and that child she's dating in a social situation while sober.'

'Keith's not a child. He's an Intern.'

'Exactly – he's a child. He never speaks.'

'He never speaks to you. He's probably afraid of you. You can be pretty intimidating you know.'

Perry nods.

'Of course I know. It's an image I've worked hard to perfect over the years. Doesn't change the fact that he's a child and Barbie's an Attending. I don't get what she sees in him.'

'You wanted to date me when I was an Intern.'

'Yeah well – you were different.'

I feel my heart swell in my chest as I turn to look at him, my mouth open in shock.

'You actually...'

'Ah, ah, ah button it Shirley.'

'But – but you...'

'Yes Bridget, you heard me right. Don't make me say it again.'

I smile and we walk into the bar hand in hand. I love that Perry is getting more comfortable with public displays of affection. When we first got together he was really awkward. He wouldn't even sit next to me sometimes if other people were around. He's so much better now, he'll hold my hand, put his hand on my thigh. He still won't kiss me but I can live with that. I just have to make sure I get plenty of kisses in private.

Carla, Turk, Elliot and Keith are already sitting in the corner booth as we make our way towards them.

'Hey guys, Happy birthday Elliot,' I sit down next to Turk and hand her the bag containing her present. 'That's from Perry and me.'

'Yeah – er – happy birthday Barbie, sorry we're late. Melinda had to fix her make up and make her hair look pretty and then of course came the dilemma of what to wear, whether to go for the classic little black dress or try something a little more daring and of course she had to try on a hundred pairs of shoes – all of which were identical – before settling on the pair she put on first time around.'

'I know that feeling,' Keith murmurs, earning him a slap from Elliot.

I just smirk at Perry and put on a high pitched girly voice.

'Oh but sweetheart you know I gotta look my best for you.'

'Damn right,' Perry nods and heads for the bar.

'What's up SCB?' I ask Turk.

'Nothing man, how about you? We live in the same house and I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.'

I shift awkwardly in my seat. I hadn't planned to do this now but I suppose it's as good a time as any.

'Actually Turk, I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'What is it? Are you sick?' Turk looks actually worried.

'No – it's nothing bad. It's good actually. It's really good. Perry asked me to move in with him.'

I realise that everyone round the table has been listening when Elliot lets out a little shriek.

'Oh my God, JD that's amazing. I was beginning to think it would never happen. I mean it's been two years and I know you said you guys were taking it slow but I mean there's slow and there's slow.'

I can't help the little grin that slides onto my face at her excitement. I have the best friends.

'So how did he ask you?' Carla wants to know.

'Well, we were just cuddling on the couch...'

'Dr. Cox is a cuddler?' Elliot sounds surprised, but then Perry lets me see a side of him that he doesn't show to anyone else.

'Yeah, he really is,' I whisper, knowing that Perry would hate for anyone to know this about him. 'Don't tell him I told you though. Anyway we were cuddling on the couch and he just asked me.'

'So when are you moving in?'

'Well I'm staying there practically all the time now anyway so it's really just a case of moving my stuff in, probably just over the next few days.'

It's at this point that I realise that Turk hasn't said anything yet. He's looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

'Are you ok C-Bear?' I ask him.

'Um – yeah man,' he says but he doesn't sound it. 'I just need to go to the bathroom.'

He stands up and walks away from the table.

'Turk!' I call after him just as Perry returns with our drinks.

'What's up with him?'

'I don't know,' I sigh. 'I told him that you'd asked me to move in with you and he just...'

I wave my arm in the direction that Turk walked off in.

'Well he's probably upset. You guys have lived together for how many years now?' Perry looks at me like its the most obvious thing in the world – which of course it is.

Oh my God I was so wrapped up in my own excitement I never considered that Turk might be upset by it. I'm such a bad best friend.

Perry puts his hand on my shoulder.

'Just go talk to him,' he says softly.

I squeeze his hand briefly to say thank you and go after Turk.

He's in the men's room washing his hands. He looks at me in the mirror as I close the door.

'I'm sorry man,' I tell him honestly.

Turk shakes his head.

'Nah man – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that – I'm happy for you man. I know how much you love Dr. Cox.'

'I do love him Turk, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss living with you. We've been roommates for over twelve years.'

'I know man and I know I'm married now and we've been talking about trying for a baby and stuff but I guess a part of me always thought like you'd always be there too.'

'I will always be there Turk. I'm only moving a mile away. We'll still see each other all the time.'

'I know, it's just...'

'The end of an era,' I whisper and Turk nods.

The end of an era, it really is. I pull Turk in for a hug – a really good one – seven seconds.

'Come on Vanilla bear its Elliot's birthday, let's go party. We might not be roomies anymore but we're still Turk and JD we got a reputation to keep up. Nobody parties harder.'

'You know it playa.'

Turk is smiling as we leave the bathroom and I know that everything is going to be ok.

***

Ghandi looks a lot happier as he and JD walk back towards the table. I feel relieved but I hope it doesn't show on my face, wouldn't want them thinking I care about stuff like that – of course I don't care, only in as much as if Ghandi's in a pissy mood then JD will be in an even worse mood.

JD sees me looking and nods his head with a small smile. Good they must have patched up their lover's tiff. That means I can get drunk without worrying about my Newbie being sad – God I'm starting to think that Jordan must have kept my testicles in the divorce.

I'm already on my second beer, JD is sitting next to me and I can feel the heat from his thigh which is pressed right against mine – the tease, he's doing it deliberately. Oh he's going to get it tonight as soon as we get home. I can't help but smile at the thought that I'm taking him home tonight to our apartment, our home.

Of course that's when I hear Ghandi say the words I have come to dread.

'Ok – who's up for a drinking game?'

The unnecessary squeals of excitement from Barbie and JD make me cringe. I hate drinking games, for me getting drunk is fun enough on its own without having to be combined with childish pursuits, so of course my partner and his friends must love them.

'What shall we play?' Carla asks.

There is much debate on the subject. I – as usual vote for the who can consume the most alcohol in half an hour without talking to anyone game and as usual earn a withering look from Newbie. I can't help it if that's my favourite game.

Eventually, Barbie gets to decide and she votes for – and at this point I'm left wondering what I have ever done that was so bad to make God hate me like this – the 'I have never game.'

The rules are simple, you say something you have never done and then everyone else in the group must drink a shot if they have done said thing. I hate this game.

'Are you playing, Per?' Newbie asks me.

'Charlotte – why would I want to play _the_ most annoying game in the history of the world ever when I can get drunk here perfectly well without humiliating myself?'

'You're no fun,' JD pouts.

'Pouting won't work Princess.'

'I'll make it worth your while.'

I raise my eyebrows.

'Really Newbie and how do you plan on doing that?'

'I'll do that thing you've been wanting me to do.'

My mouth drops open. Oh he knows how to push my buttons.

'Really?'

'Really. We'll call it a moving in present from me to you.'

'I so don't want to know.' Ghandi says loudly.

'I'm in,' I say without further hesitation. It will be worth it.

Barbie starts the game.

'I have never kissed a member of the same sex,' she says matter-of-factly.

God damn you Barbie. Newbie and I of course take a shot and I wait for the next question. It is then that I notice JD staring at Ghandi.

'Drink up Turk,' he says.

Everyone turns to look at Ghandi.

'Aw man – V-bear. I can't believe you told.'

He picks up a shot glass and downs it.

'You've kissed a man?' Barbie asks. 'It wasn't JD was it?'

Ghandi shifts awkwardly. I notice he's not meeting my eyes.

'It was,' Barbie squeals. 'Tell us the story.'

Ghandi is staring daggers at JD. I feel suddenly protective and put my hand on his thigh and JD places his hand on top of mine our fingers entwining.

'We were in our second year of Pre-Med and to be fair to me. It was dark in that bar and it was a costume party and JD makes a good looking woman.'

Carla, Barbie and JD are in near hysterics at the story. I find myself still glaring at Ghandi. I know it's irrational because I know that JD loves me and I trust him completely but I can't help but wonder what would happen if Ghandi decided he was gay.

Luckily, the game continues before I dwell too much on the subject.

Carla is next.

'I have never owned a dead stuffed dog named Rowdy.'

JD and Ghandi both look at her puzzled.

'Yes you have,' Ghandi replies.

Carla shakes her head.

'No – you and Bambi owned the dog and now that Bambi's moving out he will be taking the dog with him and ownership will pass to JD and Perry.'

The hell it will. That thing is not coming to my – our apartment. Still, I have to admire Carla's sneakiness.

JD and Ghandi both drink their shots, but from the looks on their faces I can tell this debate isn't over.

Ghandi's turn and he looks at JD with an evil glint in his eye.

'I have never had a huge crush on my Attending.'

'Bastard,' JD sighs and I grin as he takes a shot. At this rate I'm going to be carrying him home.

What surprises me though is that JD isn't the only one to take a drink, Elliot and Keith do too. See, this is why I hate this game.

Elliot and Keith look at each other in surprise and several people speak at once.

'You had a crush on Perry?' JD asks Elliot.

'But JD's your Attending.' Elliot says to Keith.

'We definitely need this story,' Carla says to everyone.

Keith looks embarrassed and very much like he was wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. Not that I can blame him for crushing on Newbie because he is fairly gorgeous but if he so much as thinks about trying anything... I never learned to share and I don't like people touching what's mine.

'It was only for a few days,' he says to Barbie, avoiding both mine and JD's gaze. 'It was before I met you. It was just a sort of crush – but that's the game right?'

Barbie looks slightly placated but still mutters something about 'needing to talk' and 'all the best ones' under her breath.

'So what's your story, Elliot?' Carla asks.

I can't believe that Barbie actually just confessed to having had a crush on me. I had no idea – but then I only had eyes for Newbie at that point and Barbie was just an annoying squeaky noise in the background.

'Yeah Elliot,' JD says sarcastically. I can't help but smirk at the idea that he might be jealous. I don't get to see his jealous side very often and – well I kind of like it if I'm honest.

'Oh come on JD, he's a good looking man and he is kind of – overwhelming.'

'Overwhelming, Barbie?' I can't help but mock. 'If I were you I'd stop digging now. Clarabelle can only take so much.' I squeeze JD's hand and feel him squeeze back.

Thankfully after that the game kind of stalls and everyone just downs the remaining shots, no doubt in the hope that they won't remember the things that they've confessed. I suppose it could have been worse and now I have JD's moving in present to look forward to. Oh yes, I will enjoy that very much.

Around midnight I start to survey the scene around me. Carla and Barbie are gossiping in the corner, Newbie's Intern – Keith? – is drinking beer and avoiding the glares I keep sending his way. I love tormenting the Interns, even outside of the hospital it's just too much fun and JD and Ghandi are over by the DJ booth doing – what I suppose should be described as dancing but – oh my God.

I turn and tap Carla's shoulder and then point towards the small dance floor.

'Are they doing the robot?'

'Oh good lord,' Carla replies before marching over to drag them both back to the table.

'Unhand me woman,' I hear Ghandi's shouts at Carla before he drops back into his seat and JD takes his place beside me again.

'Oh JD, we totally have to have a going away party for you.'

'Oh yeah,' JD replies.

'He's only moving a mile away Ghandi he's not leaving the State.'

'I don't care. My man's finally stepping out on his own – that's a cause for celebration.'

JD is nodding in a drunken, sage-like way.

'We need to have a housewarming party too Perry, once all my stuff's moved in.'

Oh dear God what have I let myself in for?


End file.
